


Photos to Remember Us By: A Jade Orchid Story

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The guys get the surprise of their lives when they see pictures of their girls while out at sea.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos to Remember Us By: A Jade Orchid Story

**Photos to Remember Us By: A Jade Orchid Story**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This kickass series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro were out at sea, waiting for the fish to take a bite. The former let out a yawn as he held his fishing pole.

 

"This is what I hate." he muttered. "When the fish don't bite, it means only one thing."

 

"Yup." Zoro concurred. "Time to move to more bountiful waters."

 

   This meant long trips, much to the girls' dismay. Whenever that happened, the girls would miss Luffy and Zoro terribly. The same could be said for the guys. So, each time they would leave for long periods of time, Robin and Nami would give them something to remember them by.

 

They would give them pictures of themselves. Of the risque kind.

 

   However, Luffy and Zoro don't realize this until they see the photos. The girls always put them in envelopes, so it was always a surprise. Take this moment, for example.

 

Luffy was sitting in the boat with Zoro, bored.

 

"I'm bored," he groaned, "And I'm starving, too."

 

"Good thing the girls packed us some lunch," Zoro spoke up, "not to mention a certain...memento."

 

"Wonder what kind of photos they took this time." Luffy pondered.

 

"Wanna see?" Zoro asked.

 

"...Yes." Luffy answered.

 

"Good, so do I," Zoro said.

 

   They took out their envelopes, opened them up, and their jaws dropped as their eyes popped out of their sockets. Nami and Robin were posing provocatively in front of the camera.

 

Nami, wearing a sexy pink cap sleeve top packing her busty J cup boobs in with a matching skirt, and kneeling in a cat-like manner.

 

"Sweet Mama...!" Luffy whispered.

 

Robin, wearing a mesh teddy with a floral design, sitting down with her wings on her thighs and her head resting on her left shoulder.

 

"Ohh, yeah...!" Zoro whispered.

 

There was even a little message on the bottom right hand corner of the photograph.

 

_"Missing you, babe._

_Love, Robin."_

 

Nami's read:

 

_"Come back soon, Gummy Monkey._

_Love, Nami."_

 

"...They really do care, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"They sure do," Zoro answered, "Man, I love Robin."

 

"And I love Nami," Luffy added.

 

A pause.

 

"...Zoro?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Is it weird that I wanna touch myself, right now?"

 

"No."

 

"...You feeling the same way?"

 

"...Yes."

 

"Okay, then, we're on the same page...just don't look at me."

 

"As long as you don't look at me."

 

"Deal."

 

On that, they went off to separate locations on their boat to...grease their pipes.

 

*****Luffy's Fantasy*****

 

"Oh, Luffy~!" Nami called out, wearing her sexy outfit while holding a platter of takoyaki. "I've brought you your favorite~!"

 

"You know me so well, huh?" Luffy asked, completely in the buff.

 

"I'm your girlfriend, silly." Nami answered. "Now, dig in."

 

"Oh, I'll dig in, all right," Luffy said. "Dig right into that takoyaki...and you...!"

 

"Ah~!" Nami cried out. "You're so wild!"

 

"That's me, baby!" Luffy said. "Always will be!"

 

Consequent to devouring the takoyaki, Luffy proceeded to plow Nami.

 

"Ahh! Ahh!! AAHH!!!"

 

"Ohhh, yeah...!"

 

*****Outside of Luffy's fantasy*****

 

Luffy panted as he rubbed his bike pump. It was sticky with pre-cum, a sign that he was close to blowing his load.

 

"Ahh...oh, Nami...!" Luffy moaned. "Nami~!"

 

It could no longer be contained. Soon, his hose let loose. Luffy fell back, panting heavily. His splooge was all over the place.

 

"Ohhh, yeah," he sighed. "I so needed that."

 

*****With Zoro*****

 

The Tiger Man was in the middle of charming his snake.

 

"Robin..." he groaned.

 

*****In Zoro's Fantasy*****

 

"Hello, Tiger," Robin greeted, holding a bottle of sake against her boobies, which were popping out of her top, "would you like some sake?"

 

"Oh, hell yeah," Zoro smirked, "and that's not all I'd like."

 

First, Zoro guzzled down the sake, and then got to work on Robin's nips.

 

"Oh, Zoro~," Robin moaned, holding Zoro close to her, "I love you so much...!"

 

"And I love you, Robin." Zoro replied, licking Robin's nips.

 

Next, he began to insert himself inside her.

 

"So big...!"

 

"And you're getting really tight...!"

 

He proceeded to thrust.

 

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

 

*****Outside Zoro's Fantasy*****

 

"Hrngh!"

 

On that grunt, Zoro released his load.

 

"Ahhh...fuck, yeah."

 

His man juice was all over the place, too.

 

"That...was...great..." he panted.

 

   Rest assured, they cleaned up their boat. After that, they went right on back to fishing. And what a haul they got: biggest one they had caught all year.

 

"About time!" Luffy exclaimed. "Look at these babies!"

 

"This'll cover my rent for the next few months," Zoro noted, "Plus, I can take Robin out to the movies."

 

"And I can take Nami out to dinner!" Luffy added. "We could have oden! Or sushi!"

 

"Let's hurry back and get these fish sold," Zoro spoke up, "The sooner, the better."

 

The fisherman duo sailed onward back to shore, with Zoro smacking Luffy's paw away from the fish.

 

"Don't even think about it."

 

"I wasn't!"

 

"Yeah, right."

 

After that, they returned home.

 

"Welcome back!" Nami greeted, hugging Luffy.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Great to be back!"

 

"Did you like the pictures we gave you?" Robin asked.

 

"Oh, we enjoyed them very much," Zoro smirked.

 

"I'm glad," Robin smiled, "Though, I doubt it's as good as the real thing, is it?"

 

"Oh, definitely not," Zoro grinned as he picked Robin, bridal style, "come on. We're gonna have us a little welcome home reunion."

 

   Robin laughed as Zoro carried her into the shop and up to her room. With Luffy and Nami, they were ran into the shop and went to a nearby table. Once they did, they began to make out.

 

"Mmm...you do have a condom, right?" Nami inquired.

 

"Of course I do," Luffy answered.

 

He removed his straw hat, confirming to Nami that he had a condom underneath it. Nami smiled.

 

"I thought so," she spoke, "now, hurry up and fuck me."

 

"Do you even have to ask?" Luffy smirked.

 

   In a flash, he slipped off Nami's panties and entered her cunt, and of course, he was wearing his condom. Moderately, he moved in and out of Nami.

 

"Ah...! Ah...!"

 

Luffy licked and kissed Nami's neck, and he nibbled on the skin a little.

 

"Yes...yes...!"

 

"Mmm...oh, god, Nami, you taste so good."

 

"And your cock in me's a real turn-on."

 

Luffy panted as he kept thrusting into Nami, who mewled softly.

 

*****Upstairs*****

 

Robin moaned as she felt Zoro thrust into her hot womanhood. She yelped when his paw met with her firm tush as it spanked her.

 

"Mmm...Zoro...!!"

 

"Like that, _Mamacita_?"

 

"Yes...! I really do...!"

 

"Well then..."

 

***Smack!***

 

"AAAAAHH!!"

 

***Smack!***

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

 

"Damn, baby," Zoro mused as he spanked Robin, "you really missed me, huh?"

 

"Mm-hmm," Robin hummed, "More than you know."

 

Zoro grinned at this. Robin cried out again when he went in deeper.

 

"Aaaaaahhhh!!"

 

"Music to my ears," Zoro mused, "I just love to hear your voice."

 

"And having your large member inside of me is also turning me on," Robin added, cupping Zoro's chin, "and I want more."

 

On that, they kissed.

 

"Oh, Zoro..." Robin whispered.

 

"Robin..." Zoro moaned. "I missed you so much."

 

"And I missed you..."

 

Soon, they kissed once again.

 

*****With Luffy and Nami*****

 

   The two lovebirds had already wrapped up their romping around. Nami was drawing circles around Luffy's right pectoral, a satisfied smirk etched across her face.

 

"That was...awesome," Luffy grinned.

 

"You ain't kidding." Nami concurred. "I really missed you, Gummy Monkey."

 

"And I missed you, too, Pretty Kitty."

 

They kissed again.

 

"I'm beat," Nami yawned, stretching.

 

"Me, too," Luffy agreed.

 

Nami walked up to her room, with Luffy close behind her. Next, they lied down on the futon with Luffy snuggling his face in Nami's cans, yawning.

 

"Ahh...sweet, heavenly, cushion-y bliss," he sighed.

 

"Glad you love using my boobs as pillows so much," Nami chuckled, "More than Aladdin- _kun_ does."

 

"I've got my reasons, Nami." Luffy explained. "Unlike that little punk."

 

"You're crossing a line, now," Nami warned.

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized.

 

"It's okay," Nami told him, "I really am glad you're home."

 

"Me, too," Luffy answered.

 

Nami tenderly patted him on his head as he nodded off. Soon, she fell asleep, too.

 

*****With Robin and Zoro*****

 

They had fallen asleep as well. Zoro snored, not that Robin minded. She was just glad to have her Tiger home.


End file.
